prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC08
is the 8th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 397th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Miyuki and Candy switch bodies after putting on a pair of mysterious rings they found. Sypnosis One day, Miyuki was running to school when Candy, who was in her schoolbag, spotted a couple of "shooting stars" which had fallen somewhere nearby. Going to investigate, Miyuki and Candy found a pair of couple rings. Suddenly, the couple rings attached themselves onto Miyuki and Candy, causing them to switch bodies. Just then, Akane, passing by on her way to school, spotted the two. Hearing Akane calling out to them, the two called out good morning, only to realize that they had switched bodies. Meanwhile, at Bad End Kingdom, Majorina was busy searching for her magic rings, which she calls the "irekawa~ru" or "swa~pping places". Akaoni admitted that he had found the rings on the table, but had blown them away with his mighty sneeze. Enraged, Majorina rushed out into the human world to look for her rings. At school, the girls were at first skeptical, but Candy showed how she was able to move Miyuki's ears at will, proving that she was really Candy. Reika suggested that they try removing the rings to swap back, but to no avail. Yayoi then suggested using the ring Cure Decor piece to negate the magic, but it did not work as well. As such, they had no choice but to let Candy go to class in Miyuki's place. While Candy was excited and eager to do her best, Miyuki was not so sure if Candy could be trusted. The first lesson of the day, English, had Miss Sasaki giving the class a pop quiz. Extremely worried, Miyuki popped out from under the table to check on Candy, and was almost caught when Miss Sasaki saw her moving on her own. Luckily, Nao and Reika quickly diverted attention back to the test. Candy ended up drawing a picture of herself over Miyuki's testpaper, earning Miyuki a visit to the staffroom after school to explain herself. Next, in Japanese class, Miyuki was called upon to read a passage from the textbook. Miyuki tried to get Candy to repeat after her, but Candy kept adding comments after each sentence, arousing the teacher's suspicion. Asking why she kept adding "kuru" after each sentence, Yayoi had to cover by suggesting that Miyuki meant to say that she felt awful (kurushii). The teacher then told Miyuki to go to the infirmary, and Akane had to further cover up to keep Candy in class and out of trouble. During social studies lesson, Candy drew a picture of Märchenland's palace on the board when called out to solve a problem. Again, Nao and Reika had to cover up for her, but it was no use as Candy continued her uncharacteristic behavior. Throughout the rest of the day, Candy continued to wreak havoc in science, home economics and gym class, wearing the other girls out as they tried to keep her out of trouble repeatedly. At the end of the day, the girls were gathered at the rooftop, exhausted after a day of chasing after Candy. Just then, Candy appeared with a marked testpaper of 0 marks and a whole stack of extra homework. Angered, Miyuki screamed at Candy, telling her that she had totally messed up. Not understand why Miyuki was so angry, Candy ran away from school. Somewhere in town, Majorina was at a police station, filing a report for her lost rings. Confused at her answers of "magic" and "bad endings", the officer thought she was a novelist. Just then, Candy ran past the station, and Majorina spotted her ring on her finger and gave chase. Candy, sulking alone at the town's communal playground, saw some kids at play and decided to join them in their games. Meanwhile, Miyuki and the other girls could not find Candy, and Miyuki realized that though Candy had made a mess of things, she was actually trying her best. Feeling regret for yelling at Candy, she was determined to find Candy and apologize. At the end of the day, Candy was left alone at the playground as all the kids left to go home. There, she was cornered by Majorina, who created a Bad End alternate reality and stole everyone's happiness. Finding Miyuki's Smile Pact, Candy tried to transform but failed. Luckily, the other girls reached her in time, and Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika transformed to fight Majorina. Majorina then created a rocking horse Akanbe to battle. Although small, the Akanbe was quick and nimble, easily defeating the 4 Cures and trapping them in giant metal springs. Majorina then explained that Miyuki and Candy could never take off the magic rings without the remedy, a medicine which she calls the "motonimodo~ru" or "swi~tching back". The Akanbe moved to attack, but Miyuki's strong wish to protect Candy's happiness caused her Smile Pact to glow. With that, she was able to transform into Cure Candy. Cure Candy, with her long agile ears and fast speed, was able to defeat the Akanbe easily. In the midst of battle, the Cures managed to snatch the remedy medicine from Majorina, and Cure Candy purified the Akanbe with Happy Shower. The Cures gained their eighth Cure Decor piece, the Sakura. Using the remedy medicine, Miyuki and Candy successfully swapped back to their original selves. Major Events *Cure Candy's transformation and Happy Shower are shown. Trivia *The opening features scenes from the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cures. *This is the second time that of the Cures has swapped bodies with one of the Mascots. The first time was in Fresh Pretty Cure! when Yamabuki Inori accidentally got swapped with Tarte. *When Miyuki and Candy swapped bodies, their hairstyles also switched, with Miyuki's hair styled in round buns and Candy's ears curling into Miyuki's trademark cone-roll style. Candy's red cheeks were also switched onto Miyuki's face. *The morning news programme Akaoni was watching is based on a real-life morning news programme, TV Asahi's Morning Bird, hosted by newscasters Akae Tamao and Hatori Shinichi. **Coincidentally, Akae Tamao also voices Sakagami Ayumi's mother in movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. *The passage Miyuki was supposed to read out loud in class is an excerpt from novel . http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Am_a_Cat *The scenes where Majorina introduces her inventions are similar to a scene from the Nerunerunerune commercials, a famous Internet meme in Japan. *Majorina does not like to be called "old" or "granny". *During Happy Shower, Cure Candy uses her ears to draw the heart instead of her hands. *When Akaoni sneezed and Majorina's rings blew away, it beared a slight resemblance to a "Screaming with Binky" short in this "Garfield and Friends" episode (Short appears 15:30 into the episode) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAnkj1HupGg, because in that short, after the diamond cutter got distracted by Binky's screaming and destroyed the diamond, Binky sneezed, causing the diamond dust to blow away. Ironically, Akaoni's voice actor did the voice of Binky the Clown in the Japanese dub of Garfield and Friends. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Candy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy / Cure Candy Villains *Majorina *Akaoni *Wolfurun *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie Gallery Smpc0804.jpg|Candy's drawing of herself on Miyuki's testpaper Smpc08candysmilecharge.jpg|Candy's failed Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! O72fOdg.png|Miyuki as Candy inserts Cure Decor Pa6j.png|Miyuki as Candy about to transform Smpc08newscasters.jpg|Newscasters Akae Tamao and Hatori Shinichi guest appearance nerunemajorina.jpg|Majorina / Nerunerunerune commercial comparison wall_smile_08_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 8 wallpaper Akanbe08.jpg|This episode's Akanbe References Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!